


And If Those Broken Wings Won't Fly

by sassySherlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Castiel, Castiel Has Panic Attacks, Comforting Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Is that a thing, It is now, Kinda, M/M, More like hurtfic, One Shot, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Panicking Cas, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Castiel, Sickfic, Super super short I'm sorry, Wings, hurtfic, im done now., it ends well, just one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassySherlock/pseuds/sassySherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean relies on instinct; Castiel, on intuition. Losing a grip on those fixtures of the mind can be a good thing, if you find something stronger to hold onto. </p><p>AKA- A very short three part fic in which Castiel is adorable (protect him) and Dean is the best man alive. Seriously, is there anything else? Oh yeah, also some pain, a couple tears, and warm hearted non-fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Buy You A Pair Of Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I was inspired to write this by a piece of fan art I saw on my Instagram feed. Thanks for reading, you lovely things!

As a hunter, Dean Winchester has learned to rely on instinct quite often. "Shoot first, ask questions later," that's the way he's always lived his life. Get the bad guy, save the victim, take care of Sammy. However, Dean Winchester is human. So when he sees the bloody mess, his first instinct is to cringe away, to be sick, from seeing his angel in this state. He wants to cry, to run, to react to this sight of Castiel's ravaged back. The places that connected his heavenly wings to his human vessel are torn and pulsing an alarmingly growing amount of blood in rivers, soiling his beloved trench coat. But the panicked look on Cas' face and the hysterical tone creeping into his breaking voice shuts down the screaming in Dean's head. Instincts prioritize and take over in a split second and Dean takes a deep breath. So when Cas looks into those green eyes, the first thing he sees is the one who's there to protect him. So he believes everything is going to be okay. And it is, and will be, as long as Dean Winchester is there.


	2. Hush, My Angel, Don't You Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was considering posting this in little increments but hey, let's just do it all at once! Again, hi, hey there, hello! Would love to chit the chat with you about this work or anything else. Enjoy, and thank you, bless you, if you continue to read!:)

Castiel has always had a gift for reading people. One look, and he seemed to know their life story, their deepest, darkest secrets, and, their fears. While this got him in trouble many a time, he never could bring himself to stop looking, searching for the essence of a person. So when Castiel steels himself to look up into Dean's face, he's expecting to see horror, matching that which is rising in his own heart. He's surprised when he meets Dean's gaze, finding it as clear and calm as every other moment they've spent together. Well, he can't feel his wings, but it cannot be that bad, judging by Dean's serene behavior. Starting to feel a little lightheaded and confused, Cas lurches forward and grasps onto Dean with shaking hands, pulling their faces together, till they're inches apart. Castiel tilts his head to the side as he waits for some, any, reaction from his human. But he finds neither fear nor worry in those round twins of bright green. He's so tired of the constant searching, and just wants to rest in this pair of arms that encircle him gently. Hands rub careful, soothing circles into his shoulders, and a soft rumble of a voice echoes comforts into his ear as Castiel drifts off and away. Dean can still feel Cas searching his thoughts as his angel's celestial blue eyes start to close.


	3. I'll Paint You Another Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for taking this little hop and a skip of a trip with me. I love chatting so please, feel free to comment about anything and everything! And bless you, love you for reading my babbles! :)

Instinct and intuition. Two things in this life that are as natural as breathing. But here's the thing about them, sometimes they're dead wrong. If Dean had trusted his gut and walked away from the angel that seemed like nothing but trouble from the moment he first appeared, he would never had found himself, looking down at this unearthly creature in a human's form, graced with the honor of holding his hand, cursed with the fear that he might not wake up. On the other side of some faraway ocean of the mind, Cas floated on thoughts of Dean Winchester, who somehow felt extremely close, even though all Cas could see for miles were the dark blue waves of the inside of his eyelids. Who knows how long he remained like this, drifting through the memories of the mortal being he now loved unconditionally. Although at one time, Castiel saw him as only a marked man, full of darkness, and followed by destruction. It had taken years to read beneath the surface, to see that his human was not sinister, but truly heavenly, burdening himself with the weight of the world, a heart as lovely as it was scarred. Dean Winchester was nothing more than an unsolved puzzle with a beautiful picture waiting within the pieces. The waves seemed to stir from Castiel's palm, as a steady beat pulsed its way through some unknown force, and he felt calm to continue to ride them back to reality. All ships must come in to shore after all. Dean gripped Cas' hand tighter as a small smile spread across his angel's face. As Cas comes to, he finds himself in a soft, cool bed, with a sharp, scorching pain in his back. He jumps to move, to escape the increasing heat, to get anywhere when something strong pushes him back against the pillow. Too weak to fight it, Cas gives up and concentrates his little energy on bringing into focus what exactly is holding him down. He opens his eyes and Green is everywhere. The color seems to fill him, cooling the burning pain, slowing his racing heart, and wrapping him in a sense of peace. This is so much better than the seas of blue he had so recently been floating through. There, while it was pleasant, it was fuzzy and detached. Lonely. Here, Cas feels alive in every possible sense as Dean looks down into his face. Everything is green. Everything is clear, including the current situation. As reality all too quickly catches up with Castiel, a sob escapes his lips. Soon enough, his body is racked with them. "I can't feel my wings, Dean, they're gone...they're gone!" With every word, Castiel's pitch rises, and he starts to struggle again. His limbs are flailing as he falls into a hysterical despair. But with one gentle touch to the flushed skin directly above his heart, he stills. "Your wings are right here, Cas." As Dean moves his hand away, Castiel looks down to see a simple pair of silver wings nestled against his chest. The cool weight anchors him. Never has this angel accustomed to the skies, been so content to be grounded to something, to Someone, in all his life. Dean gently eases down into the covers next to Cas, and something more than a feeling tells him to let his guard down, so when Castiel turns up into his face, it will take no more than a simple glance to tell that Dean Winchester will always be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Thank you for the sweet comments and reception to this work! It was a fun way to start! Here's to many more.


End file.
